King & Queen
by Jay206
Summary: Inuyasha is the "Jay-z" of Japan. However being on top is pretty lonely. Until he see's japans most beautiful woman kagome.
1. Chapter 1

King and Queen

I do not own inuyasha.

He walked into the studio of which he had countless platinum records on the wall. He smirked and gave an trademark

"keh"

He smiled as he just sat in his leather chair .Looking up at the roof gazing and smiling .He had come a long way from the hard streets of poor edo. No mother no father no anybody and he made it this far. His name was world known as the Jay-z of Asia and the undisputed king of hip-hop in Japan. Then why did he feel so empty? He couldn't put a finger on it for the longest time. It hit him after his latest Diamond selling album. He had no one to share his success with.

He placed his feet on his turn table kicking some of his own cd's off the table in order to relax. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

'Jeeze inuyasha you need to get a date bro'

He laughed at his thoughts even though he knew it was completely true. He reminisced of his child hood and how he loved his mother and hated his dead beat dad that of course abandoned him. Like all broken families the children took it the hardest. His own brother hated him for no apparent reason and back then he hated him to .However once you're at the top it is quite lonely.

He was the dream of every single woman .His talent on the mic was legendary almost as legendary as his ability to please in the bedroom. However he had to admit it.

'I'm 26 and still no girl or kids anything…I need to grow up '

This realization was very sobering to him. He thought back on his life and how he pushed any woman away from him and refused to be held down but now he begged for a woman to be there for him.

'Damn. Life changes.'

He sat there for a few more minutes as he continued in his thoughts. He got up and walked over to his 60 inch TV and jumped on his leather couch. Clicking on the tube to MTV Asia.

_**Were live at the awards where INUYASHA TAKADDA will be performing his smash single tonig…..**_

'O shit 'he suddenly remembered that he had an engagement for the evening. He jumped up quickly ran to get some baggy jeans a red polo and a hat. Then he quickly ran to his garage.

'Maybe the lime green lambo'

Jumping in his car and quickly speeding to the arena.

Kagome laughed as her and Sango ran through her closet looking for the sexiest dress they could find. Both were extremely successful women. They did it all, kagome acted while sango was a model.

The two had been friends their entire life even grew up together and always had their sisters back.

"So what one are you going to wear, kagome I mean you look amazing in every one "Sango laughed causing her friend to blush. It was true both women knew that they were very beautiful and the wet dreams of men everywhere.

"I don't know yet I like the way the green one makes my legs look"

"Damn and that ass!" Sango giggled making her friend smile with a shy blush on her cheeks.

"So no date again kagome?" Sango sighed knowing her friend was way too hot to be unaccompanied for god sakes she was named japans hottest woman just a few weeks ago by the national press. She knew kagome was lonely at times and did want her to end up with someone.

"My schedule is just so full I can't really date anyone "she sighed annoyed that her friend once again brought this up. She knew Sango meant no harm but she didn't know the hectic lifestyle a movie star lived. As well with the numerous movies and even her new Album came out in a few weeks she had absolutely no time to herself how could she justify getting involved with anyone at this time?

"Never mind I'm sure miroku will be happy with these two hot bitches on his arm" Sango laughed finishing up her mascara.

Kagome sighed as she got dressed.

'I'm sure he will but I think I need a vacation from work after this album release'

Kagome quickly put on her game face and shook her beautiful raven hair .After all tonight was the biggest night of the year and she had to be at her best. The duo finished up their makeup and got dressed. Kagome wore a beautiful Douche & Gabaña Blue dress that showed off her perfect figure and had enough of a cut to be a head changer. Sango wore a black low cut and very risqué dress that showed off her beautiful legs that every man wished were around them.

There was a knock at the door of their villa sweet and the door opened slowly.

"Lets go girls were going to be late and kagome is supposed to be on the red carpet in ten minutes."

"Were coming miroku!!" causing miroku to flinch and quickly run back outside to save himself from any bodily harm. They giggled being escorted into the limousine and headed towards the big show.

* * *

Their limousine slowly came to a halt .With miroku quickly getting out to open the door for the women. As soon as Sango and Kagome stepped out the crowds screamed and went wild with thousands of flashes blinding the two women.

"Hirugashi what's your latest album like" was just one of the many bombarding questions they got as walked down the red carpet being greeted by every fan and annoying paparazzi.

"It's just a few things I have been feeling while I have been out making my movies and stuff from the heart "Smiling warmly at the interviewer causing his heart to skip a beat.

She instantly knew this man was intimidated by her .to her it had been a complete 180 degree spin from high school where she was considered the ugly duckling. She had always wanted to sing and act it was her passion and even though in high school she was passed up for what they said where 'More developed actors' she held no grudge and simply smiled her beautiful smile.

Kagome was almost in the door of the theater when she heard a huge uproar and screams from behind her. She looked back to see what was the commotion.

"ITS INUYASHA!!!" all the women screamed almost enough to break glass they hollered even a few so bold to throw their bras at him as he walked up the red carpet. He simply waved and gave a smile to his fans even going up to sign a few autographs. Kagome smiled to herself it wasn't like she disagreed with the women in the crowed he was by far the sexiest man in the country maybe even the world. Still she simply pushed on to her seat in the theater not knowing what the night was going to bring.

PLS Review wat ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

King & Queen 2

Again I don't own inuyasha

Kagome was surrounded by people she tried to push her way to her seat but meet a wall every time she would walk in a direction.

'Damn award shows always packed'

She again tired to walk towards her seat near the front of the stage ,having to dodge a few drunk movie stars and finally meet back up with Sango and miroku who where just sitting and talking amongst themselves,

"Sorry guys it's fucking packed in here"

"I know if I had to pee I bet I would piss on the floor before I could get out "miroku chuckled and made room for the woman. Kagome took her seat and was kind of curious why the awards this time had arranged seating and who would be sitting next to her.

'I swear to kami I will kill them if it's an punk rocker'

The show started in about ten minutes so the group of three laughed and told jokes about how when they were kids and how kagome use to be so weird.

"Remember that one time kagome when you fell down your well at your shrine and we couldn't get you back up for an hour" Sango laughed barley able to contain her voice. Kagome huffed and placed her hand on her head and gave a sigh.

"O yeah that was so funny….. Shut up Sango"

The lights dimmed in the theater and the crowds of people rushed to their seats and got ready for the show .Kagome noticed that whoever was sitting next to her was still not their . Just then two people walked on stage and the show began.

_**WELL, WELL HOWS IT GOING JAPAN!**_

The crowd roared and applauded.

_**Tonight we have a very special show for you guys! We have a star studded audience with none other than the hottest woman in the world Kagome Hirugashi!**_

As the spot light shifted to where kagome was she simply blushed and waved to the audience causing another roar from the crowed

_**We have appearances from Inuyasha Takkada! WHO WILL BE PERFORMING HIS SMASH SINGLE TONIGHT!!**_

This time there was no room louder in the entire world. The fans roared and chanted "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Just then he walked into the theater and smiled and waved to his fans . He walked down the center isle where the spot light caught him .

'Where the fuck is my seat?' he wondered to himself not trying to look like he was lost and confused just then he remembered his manager telling him it was near the front maybe the second or third isle on the left.

"_**What's the matter Takkada? A little late "the announcer chuckled causing an laugh from the crowed.**_

"Na. me and your mom couldn't find a place to park "Inuyasha hollered and smiled back causing an huge laugh from the crowed and a few handshakes from people as inuyasha went down the isle. He finally found an open seat which he assumed was his and simply sat down.

"_**OOO takadda you cut me deep " Laughed the announcer then getting on with the intro to the awards.**_

Kagome instantly blushed dark red as she realized who was to sit next to her. As he sat down he smiled at her and gave a hello and a wave to the surrounding people. Then plopping down in the chair next to her.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS' is all she could think. She couldn't control the way she weakly said hi and quickly turned from him. Inuyasha noticed the woman instantly he had seen her on many billboards and countless movies and magazines she was indeed as beautiful as everyone said but in person her raven hair, cream colored skin with a hint of an tan along with that unbelievably sexy dress caused inuyasha to gain an tightening in the loins.

'Thank Kami these are baggy' he praised .He again looked at the beauty next to him and gulped he had never felt this way when next to a woman. This was completely new to him he was intimidated to even talk to the woman beside him.

Kagome felt his eyes looking at her causing her blush to grow even more. He was gorgeous up close his strong face and obviously well toned body was slightly darker skin than hers , and that silver hair was just doing it for him. She tried not to face him however she glanced over and to her horror he made eye contact. She quickly turned her head back away causing a laugh from inuyasha.

He leaned over to kagome ear and with a low husky voice he whispered "I think you're sexy to. After this you want to go out and eat somewhere my treat?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat with his hot breath against her ear. She looked back to him and leaned to him and with all the will she could muster

"Sorry but I'm not a groupie, no thank you" Inuyasha immediately was taken aback and his eyebrow raised and for the first time in his life he was facing rejection from the opposite sex.

'Wow I think I love her already this is going to be a challenge'

Notes from author

HOW IS IT SO FAR? I'm not going to just have them fall in love that would be to easy and not fun.

REVIEW PLS


	3. Chapter 3

King and Queen 3

I don't own inuyasha

Inuyasha sat smirking and smiling to the beauty next to him. He was completely oblivious to the world and all his trouble. He couldn't take his eyes off of her beauty and damn right sexiness was causing him to want to grab the woman and fuck her until she was unconscious. It was the first time in his life saw something he wanted and couldn't have.

This woman had rejected his 'fuck a star' proposal. He continued to glance and a want to gain the courage to talk to her however he was frozen in his chair.

'TALK TO HER PUSSY!' his mind screamed at him.

'I CANT SHE'S WONT GO FOR ME' he tried to convince himself.

'WE HAVENT BEEN AFRIAD TO TALK TO ANY WOMAN SINCE HIGH SCHOOL ……TALK NOW' He mumbled to himself trying to conjure up some words to say. He simply sat in his chair and continued the war inside of his head when he was snapped out of his thoughts by two security guards approaching him.

'Damn must be time' as he got up from his seat kicking himself for not saying anything to the beauty. The guards surrounded him and lead him to the door that lead up to the stage.

He could hear the crowd cheer and the noise of the backstage crew making sure the show went on without a hitch. He failed to notice a young woman closing in on him wrapping her arms around him.

"Inuyasha Baby! You're on in 15!"

Inuyasha turned around quickly grabbing her hand and pushing her against the wall. She let out a small squeak knowing she startled the superstar.

"Oi ... you know I don't like to be surprised kikyou" Inuyasha growled letting go off his manager.

"Yea I know just wanted to say good luck you big ass whole" she spat with a quick crack of a smile.

"Yea yea….. One thing who is that girl I am sitting next to?" he said walking over to the large curtain looking out of it into the crowed.

"That's Kagome Higurashi you dumb ass she is like HUGE... How do you not know about her" Kikyou glared at her client. She had always had a crush on him and was furious that he had found another bitch that he wanted more than her. She had been a loyal manager to him for years and he never gave her a thought.

"She is like japans Mariah carry and Megan fox all wrapped up into one minus the age of Mariah and the hoeness of Megan." She said hitting him over the head with a magazine with kagome on the cover. He took it and simply stared at the cover contemplating on his next move.

"SO! What did he say to you?" Sango said shacking kagome like she had salt in her.

"Nothing Sango….. He's just another typical rapper ….wants some booty" kagome sighed

"SO! Its inuyasha Takadda... and not to be mean kagome but you need to get laid" creating a malevolent stare from kagome.

"I DO NOT I AM FINE" she said getting in Sango's face with a few veins on her head popping out. Then she turned from her friend with an "humph" and gave Sango the cold shoulder. It was quiet in the theater because of the commercial break and all throughout the theater the crowd was getting restless waiting in anticipation for the grand finally and Inuyasha performance. The lights then shined brightly and the announcer walked back on stage.

SO JAPAN ARE YOU READY! FOR THE KING OF HIP-HOP?

The crowd cheered and almost everyone got out of their chairs

I CANT HEAR YOU !!

The Crowd then again screamed.

WELL HERE WE GO THEN INUYASHA !!! PERFORMING HIS SMASH SINGLE!!

The room got completely dark and everything got completely dark. Then the music slowly started causing a huge uproar in the room----

(I can't rap and I think using other people's work as your own is illegal so just imagine a rap concert)

Kagome was exhausted as she and her group got up too leave the theater she had really enjoyed inuyasha's performance along with everyone else. She danced with Sango during the show and they bumped and grinded like they were two high school kids (that were two women of course). Miroku had tried to join but Sango gave him a quick and solid smack across the face when he started to pull her towards him. She had to admit inuyasha was very good at what he did the entire room was full of dancing people giving their bodies up to his words and loud rhythmic music.

Kagome was walking to her limo waving to all her fans and blowing kisses to them .after all they were the reason that she was where she was. She owed them all her wealth and the happiness that she overall enjoyed in her life. She walked in her heels to her limo and got into the vehicle sighing in relief that the day was finally done. (Or she thought) Just then Sango hit the car causing kagome to flinch and gasp.

"HEY! WERE GOING TO THE AFTER PARTY!!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs

"Why are you yelling bitch!" kagome yelled back wincing and covering her ears.

Both women laughed as miroku got into the car and took a seat next to Sango.

"Sango baby. I think the club is going to be good I heard a lot of stars are going there to blow off some steam after the big show." He said while he rubbed her leg causing a twitch from her. Sango creped away from miroku and tried to get over to kagome in hopes of using her as a barrier to block him.

"You two should just get marrie... owww" kagome couldn't finish her sentence before sango hit her on her head.

"Watch your tongue Higurashi or ill cut it out!" Roared while holding her fist up in a murderous way.

By this time kagome and miroku switched over to the farthest side they could get to away from the very pissed off Sango.

"It was just a joke Sango" she whispered not trying to get her friend anymore mad.

"I know and what would be so bad about marrying me anyway Sango we dated in high school I'm not that bad." He laughed trying to ease the beauty in front of him. He remembered the first day he saw her it was an attraction at first glance. However they were a rocky duo one never being able to fully give up there selfish desires to be completely committed to their relationship and so it failed repeatable usually with Sango punching miroku and running to kagome house heartbroken. They did however keep some kind of friendship through all these years even with their success.

"So what's the name of the club we are going to?" kagome said breaking the awkward silence. Miroku snapped out of his flashback and turned to his friend.

"I believe it's called Demons "

"What a weird name for a club" Kagome sighed she was already tired and just wanted the day to end. Kagome looked outside watching the many street lights pass just gazing out of the car looking at the passing people when she noticed something. A huge poster of inuyasha with his hoodie obviously promoting his upcoming album.

'He was gorgeous …… But I don't think it would be a good idea to date a woman killer like him' Kagome smiled knowing the fact that one of the world's most eligible bachelors asked her out.

The limo stopped in front of the club and the trio got out of the limo walked to the front of the massive line and simply got in with no questions asked. Inside was loud and disorienting with all the lights flashing red and with so many strobe lights kagome didn't see the man in front of her.

"Oi Sorry ……Inuyasha-Sama?" She said looking up into two golden eyes.

AN-----------

Sorry it took so long to update….

I wrote half of the chapter like two weeks ago and didn't finish it so……..

DON'T WORRIE !!!! ITS ONLY GETTING BETTER!!!!!

.


	4. Chapter 4

King 4

I do not own inuyasha---------

The crowds screamed and yelled as inuyasha walked off stage with a sense of 'I rocked that Bitch'.

He walked over to Kikyou and grabbed a towel and dried his face that had a slight layer of sweat.

"So How was I Kikyou?" he yawned out while going through the backstage doughnuts finding the perfect one to destroy.

"Great like always inuyasha." She fakely smiled at her client.

"You should go take a load off I heard that there is a great club just opening …..I think it is called Demons or something of that sort." Looking at the man she so desperately wanted to bed. Inuyasha knew that she was attracted to him it had been obvious that she was since they first meet but for some reason he was not interested in her. He felt something holding him back. Almost like someone was telling him to be patient for the woman of your dreams to show.

"keh. What do I get out of it?" He smirked plopping down in the closest chair.

'Typical inuyasha 'Kikyou groaned

"They said if you were to come they would give you 500,000 yen and all the alcohol you could ever want."

Inuyasha twitched at the last part. He sure did love his alcohol and would not want to be rude and decline such a generous offer.

"Well why didn't you say that Kikyou … Where is it at?"

Kikyou laughed as she googled the directions to the club.

Inuyasha was swerving in and out of traffic in his lime green lambo. He looked down at his phone trying to figure out where the club he barely missed a car with his carelessness.

"WATCH OUT GRANDMA!" He roared giving the finger as he ran a red light.

He eventually found the club with his attitude wearing thin he left the keys and generously tipped the man. Making his way through the VIP entrance he was greeted by the owners a few security agents that would be guarding him.

"We want to thank you for coming Inuyasha-Sama "The owner smiled as he shook inuyasha hands.

'just give me the drank bitch' Inuyasha smiled as he shook the man's hand . The man guided Inuyasha to the VIP section where countless woman stared at him with nothing but lust in their eyes.

'Sex and alcohol? It's going to be a great night 'He thought to himself. Inuyasha hated being alone so much even as a child he would deal with people he didn't like just to have company. His mother always worked and before she was killed she was his only thing that he cherished. He loved her as much as a son could.

--------------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------

A small inuyasha ran thru the ally way with his small feet hitting the ground with great force. He was being chased by a large snarling dog that wanted to have the boy for a chew toy. Inuyasha jumped a fence stopping and looked back at the dog that was barking and growling on the other side of the fence. Inuyasha then kicked the fence.

"Stupid dog"

Inuyasha then ran back to his run down home. He noticed the door was open thinking his mother just wanted to air out the smelly home it was right next to a land fill and across from the street from a water plant.

"Mom! I'm Back "

He heard nothing but silence. He walked to the kitchen looking for him mom grabbing the roses he picked from the neighbor's yard out of his pocket.

Then he saw the thing that turned his world upside down. His mother was on the ground with a puddle of blood around her. He dropped the roses and froze his heart sank.

"MOM!!!"

He ran up to her and started shaking her trying to wake her up Everything else was a blur . He didn't remember the hospital he couldn't remember the hours he sat there just staring at the wall. He didn't remember the doctor saying "She Passed son".

----------------------------------------------------------END of FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------

It had been a few minutes since inuyasha had finally found the bar . He like always wanted to get wasted and then have some girl accompany him home that looked a lot better when he was drunk. He Downed a few shots and women began throwing themselves at him some grinding against him and some trying to already get his pants off. He fought them back as much as he could but eventually he was being kissed by some woman he didn't know.

The girl grabbed him and whispered in his ear.

"Let's go back to your place" she tried so hard to be sexy .Only to be meet with inuyasha's back as he head back to the VIP room

"Sorry girl I'm not that fucked up" he said slightly digested at himself. He closed his eyes trying to remember where the VIP room was. He then felt someone run into him.

He opened his eyes looking down at the raven haired beauty that captured his attention at the awards show.

"I'm so sorry…. Inuyasha-Sama?" is what inuyasha could make out. He looked down having to concentrate hard on her face he then lowered his head down his lips centimeters from hers and a blush crossing Kagome's face. Right when he was going to kiss her there was a loud slap along with an extremely embarrassed kagome. She couldn't believe it he was so close to kissing she could feel his breath and the warmth of his lips.

"wha.. What?" He stuttered as he rubbed the read hand print on his face. Kagome turned from him touching her lips as if she was in shock. Anger now replacing the initial shock of the moment.

"IM NOT EASY STUPID!!.. IM NOT ONE OF YOUR HOES!" Then she stomped back leaving the very drunk and shocked superstar. He followed her then grabbed her arm causing her to jump and glare back at him.

"Ok look Higurashi... I've been acting pretty immature and I apologize and would like to make it up"

"No! I'm fine Takadda!"

"Listen bitch just give me a chance! I'm trying to apologize" He was then greeted with another slap across his face

'Ok wrong word' He inwardly smirked. She huffed as she raised her hand again to strike. He quickly grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall pushing his body against hers. She began to blush again and look away from his eyes not daring to look in them. Inuyasha then grabbed her hands in one hand and turned her face to look at him.

"Listen I'm sorry ok? I'll leave you alone" He then released her and walked away. Kagome could feel her heart race as she watched him walk away. A few minutes later she meet back up with Sango and miroku who were too busy making out to notice her presence.

"So you guys are drunk fuck again huh?" Kagome laughed as she interrupted the two on and off lovers. They pushed off each other and went to different sides of the couch that they were sitting on. Kagome then grabbed Sango and Miroku by the hands and guided them to the dance floor.

"I want to dance bitches "

The next day inuyasha awoke up in his studio not really knowing how he got their or how his steering wheel was hand cuffed to his arm. After a few hours of struggling to get the damn thing off his arm he eventually made it to his couch and turned on the tube.

**THE AWARDS WERE AMAZING KAGOME HIGURASHI LOOKED GREAT IN HER DRE….**

"Boring " *click *

**THE US ECONAMY IS DOWN TEN PERCENT AS JAPAN FAIL……..**

"I aint broke so fuck em" *click*

**RUMORS STATE THAT HIGURASHI REPEATABLY SMAKED TAKADDA AS HE WAS DRUNK AND IN A STUPPER ….  
**

"WHAT!" he turned up the volume

**HE THEN WAS SEEN HOLDING MISS HIURASHI AGIANST THE WALL AS THEY WERE HAVING AND CONVERSATION .NO ONE KNOWS WHAT ABOUT BUT COULD THIS BE AN NEW RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THEM? THAT WOULD BE HUGE!!**

*click*

"That bitch hit me?" as he raised his hand to his cheek as he felt the bruise she left. He couldn't believe this. Never in his life had a woman caused him such a problem.

"Well this has to be fixed "he scoffed as he picked up his Google Phone.

Funny huh? I was thinking about having them work together or do you guys have a better idea? Please review.

And I don't really proof read so if there are mistakes I'm sorry I usually just go off instinct.


	5. Chapter 5

King 5 Collaboration

I don't own inuyasha

"owww my head " Kagome whimpered as she woke from her slumber..

She then threw it across the room getting a loud bang when it hit the wall causing her to flinch again. She got out of bed quietly and groggy with the appetite to rival japans largest sumo wrestler . She quickly jumped out of bed and put some grey booty shorts on and just a regular tee. She ran to the kitchen in her beautiful home. She poured herself some cereal and jumped on her chair. He butt became cold because of the marble stool but sacrifices had to be made after all she was starving.

After a few bites she grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

_**Reports state that takadda and Higurashi where having a heated argument. Does this mean the two are an item? Who knows !!!! But that would be huge ….. **_

Kagomes spoon fell out of her mouth. And her eyebrow rose as she reached for her cell phone.

"Kagome baby!......"

"IM NOT GOING OUT WITH THAT ASSHOLE!!" She screamed into the phone

"Oh so I see you are watching the news huh" Her agent laughed

"Release a press conference saying the rumors aren't true!" She begged.

"Kagome baby. we have an opportunity to take you higher than you have ever been and we could use takadda to get you there." The agent said bracing himself for another tirade from his superstar client.

Kagome blinked and though of words to curse at her agent but she couldent she was drawing a blank.

"I mean Inuyasha isn't that bad of a guy kagome. We could use him to catapult your career to the next level .Like beyonce and jay-z in America."

"I'm not going to have sex with him I'm not a whore kenji!" Kagome warned becoming very irritated at her agent for implying such a thing.

"You don't have to just get him to fall for you and we could use his world wide image to boost you up. Then you can dump him kagome its full proof." Kenji assured.

"But wouldn't that hurt him?" as she thought of a relationship with inuyasha and what would it look like. She thought of him as a super arrogant playboy with way to much free time and money . Sure kagome loved hs music but his perceived ego was a huge turn off.

"Don't worry baby he's a big boy" kenji laughed as he hung up the phone and got to work.

'I don't want to hurt him but if kenji said it would be ok I guess it will' she sighed and got ready for her day.

I know its super short but im going through writers block and wanted to push something out before you guys get pissed. Ill make the next chapter really long!!! Plz review


	6. Chapter 6

King 6 Plan in action----

I don't own inuyasha

It had been a few weeks since the situation at the club and both superstars were blissfully unaware of the huge stir that was created because of their run in. It was the talk of Japan with huge amounts of papazai trying to get a picture of the two. News stations were reporting that they had been high school lovers and some other rumors. Kagome was continuing work on her upcoming album with a few of her favorite producers.

"So kagome got a date with takadda tonight?" They laughed as the beautiful raven haired woman sharply turned her mic and gave them the figure as she seamlessly continued with her chorus. A few seconds later the song was over and she exited the booth. Throwing her hair pin at her producer causing him to laugh and throw a piece of paper back.

"Why does everyone think I'm going out with him? DAMN paparazzi!!" as she slumped into a chair

"Anyway the chorus is rock solid the only thing that is wrong is that I think it's too short. We can add a feature or do you want to add a verse?" scratching his head and pushing a few nobs.

"Ugh please don't make me do another one Shippo. I'm beat and we are almost done "Kagome whimpered giving her best impression of the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok ill talk to the heads and see if we can get someone to add a verse." Shippo grinned knowing the perfect candidate. With that kagome hugged him and left the studio and headed down to see the execs of her cd. She was the flagship artist of Shikon Records and mostly R&B recording label. She loved the building it was full of marble walls and a ridiculous amount of platinum and gold records. She passed a few lablemates and wished them luck then entering the head honcho's office. Who was currently on his cell but after noticing kagome he quickly got off and got up to greet the young beauty.

"So Shippo says you want a feature huh?" He laughed as he guided her to her seat.

"Umm yea…. I'm sorry I'm just exhausted "she mustered out.

"Ok anyone in particular?" As the exec took out a pen to write the names.

"Kouga? Or maybe Sango they are awesome R&B singers and there doing well in the market "

"….. Maybe but how about something more exciting kag's …. Now just go with me how about takadda?"

"WHAT!! Do you mean inuyasha takadda? He's not even R&B he's a rapper!" She said with disbelief as if everything in the universe was going wrong and forcing her to meet with HIM!

"Kagome if people hear him on your record it will generate a huge buzz! And plus with you two being the talk of the town already it couldn't hurt."

"But ……"

"No buts kagome either he is on it or you make another verse" he glared warning his artist to obey.

"…FINE! But I want to be there when he does his verse so he doesn't say anything stupid and I want final say if it goes on the song!"

"Done" the exec sighed at the compromise and picking up the phone.

Kikyou couldn't believe who just called her it was infuriating! She had just gotten off the phone with Shikon records and they wanted inuyasha to do a verse on "THAT BITCHES SONG!" she roared as she collapsed on her desk. After a few hits on the hard wood and a slight head ache she picked up her phone to call her agent.

*RING*RING*RING

"Pick up you bastd...uhnf"

"Hello? ……who you calling a basterd bitch!" inuyasha yelled making Kikyou flinch away from the phone.

"Shut up so I just got off the phone with Shikon records and they want you to do a verse for their artist as a feature."

"Ok how much are they willing to pay me? And who's song"

"500,000 and its Higurashi's "she breathed out almost with her lunch.

"Done, when do we start recording" Inuyasha said before she could even finish causing hair to come undone from her head.

"Tomorrow if you can"

"Alright *Crash* err"

"What the hell is that? "Kikyou asked confused as hell.

"Umm remember last night when I went to that party?? " He mumbled as if trying not to answer.

"What did you do?" She sighed and grabbed out a check book for the inevitable bill.

"I kinda went to the zoo and stole a tiger" He laughed the last word

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" as she jumped up from her chair.

"Yea well nice talking to you to. And tomorrow at Shikon? I got it bye"*click and with that inuyasha hung up and ran towards the feline trying to figure out a way to get it back in the box. Struggling to figure out how he got it to his house in the first place.

"Damn I need to lay off the juice." As he ran before the feline could swipe at him.

'So tomorrow I get to see her again? Good maybe I can make a good impression." he smiled to himself.

--------The Next Day----------------------

Kagome was impatiently walking back and forth in her studio with her producers and her executive waiting for the overpriced airhead to arrive.

"He's late" She puffed

"Yea but he will be here "Shippo said trying to calm kagome down. He handed her some chocolate which usually did the job and made her calm down however this time it had no effect and she just swiped it away.

'Alright time to bring in the heavy guns hehe' Shippo mischievously grinned. He reached in his back pack for something he knew kagome couldn't resist. The item caught her eye making her swiftly turn her head and gleam with happiness.

"A CRAPE!!!! YUMMIE" As she snatched the goodies and went to town on it. Everyone stared at the massacre that was taking place.

"Take it easy "The executive laughed. The group waited about 5 more minutes just then the speaker phone buzzed and a woman's voice rang out.

"Takadda has arrived, I am sending him up" and with that the three got up and walked to the elevator to greet the rap icon.

*Ding and the doors opened reveling the golden eyed god that tested kagome's patients. Even she was struck back at his appearance he was wearing a red hoodie and some jeans and a white muscle shirt. Pretty simple but on him it worked.

'What the..? Freaks 'inuyasha laughed inside as he walked up to the group and reached out his hand.

"Greeting takadda on behalf of Shikon Records we would like to greet you" the executive taking and shacking inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha smiled and greeted the man.

"It's always a pleasure to work with great artist like Higurashi and I'm honored you chose me to be featured" as he glanced at the gorgeous starlet to his side. She was wearing some low cut jeans that showed off her amazing hips and sexy long legs and bubblicous butt. Her shirt was midcut and showed a little cleavage but however it was very classy. This woman did deserve the title of most beautiful and no one could argue.

"Hai thank you for taking time out of your schedule to help me with my song" She said not daring to look him in his eyes. He noticed the slight blush on her cheeks his comments must have worked. The group then went into the studio where inuyasha listened to the song and came to a quick conclusion.

"You have a beautiful voice and the chorus is great I don't know why I am needed" Inuyasha smiled at kagome making her blush further and turn away from him. After a few more times of analyzing the song inuyasha began to write down some lyrics and within 15 minutes he had a few verses that he handed to kagome and the executive.

"Umm do you think we can hear verse 1 and 3?" Kagome whispered

'Get a grip he just a guy that was an ass last time you meet him" regaining some composure was extremely difficult with him saying all those things and looking as sexy as he was. He simply oozed sex and kagome was catching herself wanting some of that.

"Sure "as he took off his hoodie and walked into the booth. It didn't take long for kagome to be mesmerized by his voice and the complex wordplay that just somehow went together to make her go into a trance the verse was amazing and so was the artist she knew her agents plan wasn't going to work out because of one thing …..

'Get him to fall for you ...' was Kenji's words however he didn't count on her falling for him. Kagome made inuyasha do a few more verses just because she wanted to hear his voice more it was so soothing to her she had the verse she wanted already but to her it didn't matter as long as he stayed in that booth it was fine.

-------------------------A few hours later--------------------

"Thank you so much takadda" Kagome said as she bowed to inuyasha.

"Call me inuyasha please I don't like being so formal after all I'm a hoodlum "He laughed as he put his hoodie back on,

"Oi… I'm so sorry for hitting you at the club "she said as she reached up and grazed his cheek then quickly realizing what she had done backing her hand off. He caught it and brung it up to his mouth and placed a sweet kiss on her hand. Kagome could barley hold in the slight gasp she had.

"I was out of line ... I usually know how to treat beautiful woman better" he smiled as he released her hand. The two looked in each other's eyes .Inuyasha was adrift in her beautiful chocolate swirls he couldn't take his eyes off she was 'too beautiful'.

"So I guess we are an item in the press "he smirked

"Yea ... umm I guess we brought it on our selves" with a giggle escaping her lips.

"Well since that is going on …. Umm err... Well would you like to go out sometime maybe?"

'O great what are you in high school?' he groaned in his head as he put an imaginary gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Kagome again giggle at his cute comment.

"I would love to, here is my number" She smiled and wrote her number in his palm. He loved the feel of her touch even if was just on his hand it was soothing and felt somewhat secure as if he could let her in his heart.

It's what I promised my longest chap so far. WHOOHOO WE got a date!!!! Please review if anyone wants me to add songs into the story just shoot me a few songs and I'll try to fit them in!

And to all my reviewers I do appreciate your input!!


	7. Chapter 7

King 7 Inu-Ome?

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS

Inuyasha was at a local radio station just sitting around doing nothing. Kikyou had tyoaken on herself to schedule inuyasha all week with promotions and goodwill crap to the local radio stations in order to promote his already 5x Platinum selling recent album. He had gotten kagome to agree to an date but his annoying manager if getting in the way.

"So takadda are the rumors true are you tapping that?" The radio host said breaking Inuyasha's concentration. He look back at the radio host about to go pumble him for talking about her like that.

"Naw, I don't know where these rumors are coming from me and Higurashi are just friends through work and even if I was I wouldent tell you that she is a real classy woman" Inuyasha shot back glaring at the host causing fear to run up the host's spine. Inuyasha was legendary for his fighting ability he beat up three DJ's there possy's and the manager for saying the wrong thing once and from then on everyone knew not to fuck with him.

"Ok never mind her then . Let's talk about something that's in the obvious. Naraku has released another track dissing you have you heard it?"The host was a very brave one for bringing up inuyasha's rap war with Naraku Namura (Think 2pac v Biggie or Game v 50 Cent if you don't know who they are ….kill yourself)

"Na I don't listing to anything unless it's over wood record sells "Inuyasha laughed causing the DJ and the host to burst out laughing. The interview went on for about another half hour than inuyasha went out to take a quick break from the action. He picked up his phone and called his manager.

"Hello?" Kikyou cringed knowing inuyasha was very annoyed

"I Better not half to do anymore damn interviews or I will fire you and make sure I ruin you!!!!" Inuyasha grawled into the phone

"no yo---" *click

'stupid bitch '

Inuyasha then walked back in to the room and finished his interview. After saying goodbye to the host and dj with the acustum male fist bump he then walked out the studio back to his limo where he was mugged by hundreds of his fans he smiled and signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with the ones that let him live his incredibly blessed lifestyle. He got into the limo and rolled up the window.

"Myoga drive to the docks" Inuyasha orderd

"Yes sir, if I may why? Sir" The old man stated looking back through the mirror.

" I wanna go visit my mom" Inuyasha said looking through the window at the passing cars and people.

He was interrupted by his cell blaring in his pant had got a text message from his new found lady friend kagome.

_Just work friends inu? I thought we had something special? __ lol -Kagome_

Inuyasha laughed the text and began writing

_I didn't know if I could tell him that we are seeing each other yet .-Inuyasha_

A few seconds later he recived another text

_Of course it is inu. But it's not really seeing each other if you haven't taken me out like you promised! __-Kagome_

Inuyasha immediately felt guilty at her comment and began contemplating on where to take her out to he had a few idea's but she was extremely wealth and one of the most beautiful women in the world so their wasn't much men hadn't tried on her.

_I am trying my damn manager is scheduling me to every radio station in the country inorder to promote my cd . –Inuyasha_

He then thought of the perfect idea and instantly started to text her.

_Do you have anything to do tonight?-Inuyasha_

He waited a few seconds and she texted right back.

_Yea I'm at the studio right now recording that's why I didn't call you but I can get away at 9 ? –Kagome_

He sightlently jumped inside and gave the fist pump and texted back.

Ok ill pick you up at the entrance to the studio at 9.-Inuyasha

_Ok bye inu see you at 9 ;) –kagome _

_Inuyasha laughed at the text and put his cell in his pocket. _

"We are here sir, and here are the roses you asked for while you where in your interview" myoga said handing the beautiful boque of flowers to inuyasha. He grabed them and unlocked the door and got out the door. There was a small cemetery next to the docks inuyasha had his mother moved and reburied to this one because the other one was unbecoming and really run down and his memory of his mother had been she loved the ocean and he as a good son would do gave his mother everything he could. Inuyasha walked about 5 minutes and came upon her grave site laid the flowers on her tombstone.

"Hey mom" inuyasha said as he kissed his fingers and placed his hand on the stone.

"I brought you new flowers pink roses just like you like" He said with a small painful smile.

"I found a girl . I really like her" Inuyasha smiled. The wind picked up and inuyasha herd some chimes in the background and a gental gale kissed his face.

"Yea yea I wont blow it this time" He sighed. The wind picked up and the chimes became more gental with the gale slightly glancing his ears. (Human ears . sorry no demons in this fic).

"I gotta go mom I got to pick her up at 9 she is real beautiful and kind with some moxy to her., she reminds me of you" the wind picked up with a sense of excitement and as if to scoot him along. Inuyasha kissed the stone again and left his mother. He walked back to the limo and had myoga step on it back home.

Kagome was so bored at the studio session. She had been there for about three hours they had most of the work done. She glanced at the clock and it was approaching nine . She was impatiently waiting for her producers to say the album was finished so she get ready to see inuyasha.

'fuck it' as she got up and sneaked out the door. They where so into the music they dident see her slly past them. She then made a break for her dressing room and closed the door quietly. She then changed as fast as she could into her jeans and plain white blouse and putting a scarf around her neck . She quickly tied her hair into a loose messy bun and put some eye liner and lipstick looked into the mirror and and smiled.

'I clean up very nice ' it was almost 8:55 and she had to get to the bottom of the building. She opened the door slightly to make sure everything was clear once she decided everything was safe she made a break for it. Kagome passed through the door of the building and was meet by inuyasha leaning on his lime green Lamborghini his eyes staring into her chocolate orbs. She slightly blushed and walked up to him .

"took you long enough " inuyasha smirked as he looked at the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

'I must have her' his mind roared refusing anything less than her. Kagome looked at inuyasha and stuck her tongue out at him and hugged him kissing him with a friendly peck on the cheek. Inuyasha returned the hug and opened the door for her and watched her bend over to get in the butt was memzmorizing it hypnotized inuyasha causing him to want to grab it so bad he could feel his body scream for her touch. He dident notice his hand creap near her rear aching for a slight touch . He groaned as he caught his hand and forced it down. as if his own body was calling him a traitor. inuyasha closed her door shut and with a hint of disappointment he got in the driver side . Kagome smiled at him and simply tilted her head and with a sly smile she looked at the very gorgeous superstar.

"what ?" Is all inuyasha could muster .

"nothing.. so where are we going?" Kagome said as she stretched getting some of the webs out of her body.

"Its a surprise " he smirked and they zoomed off.

---+++++++---------------- an hour later--+++

inuyasha and Kagome where laughing in the roller coaster ride at the local fair ( do they call them fairs in Japan?) . Kagome groped tighter on inuyasha's shirt as she closed her eyes at the sharp turn . Inuyasha noticed her grip and warped one of his arms around her waist . The two were fully disguised and no one could who they were they enjoyed it that way it was just the two of them. Kagome felt a little woozie as she got of the coaster causing inuyasha to laugh as he graded the beauty and let her lean on to him. The couple stood still as if time it self had stops for them . Kagome slowly looked at inuyasha seeing only his golden eyes looking at her with nothing but interest and care. he couldn't help but stare into her chocolate orbs and noticed how it complimented her cream colored skin and how on earth did he get this angel this close to him. she was frozen she couldn't do anything but keep her gaze on him ,his eyes were a drug and she was the junkie . A small pink blush cover her cheeks as she tried to speak.

"inu.." was all she could say before she felt warm lips on hers making her throw the rest of her thoughts to the wind and warp her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He captured her and she didn't even put up a fight you couldn't fight this she thought. you could only submit to love.

* * *

AN haven't been in the mood as of late to wright but just got an app on my phone and I can make documents on it so when I get the inspiration I can wright. I re wrote this chap like 3 times even erased one where the did it hehe . but that would be way to easy and Kagome is not a easy woman. I've also been reading a lot of fics. ReView plz


	8. Chapter 8

King and Queen 8

I don't own inuyasha

Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy. I watched the last ep of inuyasha today and that's what inspired me to write a chap for you guys. I can't believe its finally over (in Japanese anyways) but it will always live with me haha. And school, and my wallet and SOC! Got stolen so I'm freaking out right now I bought monitoring service just to be safe. Thanks for your reviews!

Kagome was exhausted from her date with inuyasha the two disguised superstars had been able to sneak in and out of the fair with ease. They went out to eat at an extremely expensive restaurant. The rest of the night was ;ole a fairy tale he gave her his jacket and insisted she keep it even if meant he was going to be cold the rest of the night.

"For a gangsta Rapper he sure in an gentlemen" Kagome smiled as she open the door of her apartment, or rather pent house on the top floor of an local Tokyo high-rise. She smiled and yawned as she shut the door with a glee. She hadn't been on a date in so long it was so relieving work had taken over her laugh and she jumped on her bed and let her head hit the pillow with a graceful plop.

She wanted to text him right now but she fought the urge off

"Can't look too interested even though ….I'm so hooked." She said with a grin on her face from one side to the other. She grabbed his jacket and placed it under her head so she could smell his heavenly scent while she slept.

Inuyasha got home and dropped his keys on his table and went directly to the fridge and grabbed some ramen. His stomach was an bottomless pit of doom and anything in his fridge feared it. After a quick meal and some tube he got up and walked into his studio and began to go to work. After a few hours of trial and error he finally had a beat and a few verses that where sufficient for him .

He then grabbed his cell and dialed an number.

'I bet he is going to be pissed' He smirked he looked at his watch and it was around 4 in the morning.

"What the fuck Bro?! You know what time it is?" The man's voice rang out obviously being tired.

"Yea, but I got a track I need you on" Inuyasha said as he put the phone next to the speaker and played the song for the other man. After about a minute inuyasha picked up the phone.

"Wow you haven't really gone in the direction before.. But I guess you have to grow up some time "The voice smiled at his friend new sense of maturity.

"Yea but some of my fans are going to say I'm going soft but …, oh well "Inuyasha shrugged as he laughed

"Ill be there in a little bit alright?" The mysterious voice yawned and hung up.

----------

Inuyasha was at the local radio station the next morning promising them an exclusive and they obviously said to come in.

"SO WE HAVE A WORLD EXCLUSIVE FROM THE LEGENDARY TAKKADA !!" The radio host said into the mic. As inuyasha smirked at the thought of him being legendary.

"SO I had a chance to hear the track and I must say takadda it's a hit" The man said meaning every word.

"Yea thanks I made it last night after some inspiration and had some help on the hook" Inuyasha said into the mic.

"It's a different side on inuyasha your fans haven't seen, and you sure did get someone great, your brother and multi-platinum R&B artist Sesshomaru Takadda."

"Yea I couldn't think of anyone else that was up that late so I thought it was time for an family reunion." Inuyasha smiled inside knowing sesshomaru was listing to this screaming at the radio.

"Well without further adu her it is AN WORLD EXCLUSIVE INUYASHA TAKADDA AND SESSHAMRU IN NOTHING ON YOU" (I think this song fits this fic so much)

-----------------------------------------------------------WITH KAGOME--------------------------------

Sango and kagome were up planning an assault on the local mall when sango brought up the inevitable.

"So how was your date?" Sango said non chualauntly not trying to pry . She had know of kagome new interest and have been wondering what was going on with the two. Kagome tried to pretend like she didn't hear her but it was too late Sango's teeth have sunken in and the gossip had to be said.

"I think I'm a school girl again … he makes me feel so girly Sango its impossible to look at him." kagome said with a slight blush of pink on her cheeks.

"Wow the beautiful Higurashi has been swooped off her feet by a world famous rapper. I didn't see that one coming." Sango laughed as she hugged her friend.

"How is he?" She said sitting down in order to hear everything.

"He so nice, but not too much he is still an arrogant ass but he treats me good and …." Kagome was cut off by the door opening with miroku walking in.

"Hey you two lets go the studio wants kagome at the album release." Miroku said pushing both women out of the room with a hurry.

The three where going out of the hotel that kagome's studio had booked for her to stay at when the exited the doors kagome was rushed by an parade of fans and paparazzi with an huge amount of screaming and flashing camera's and her body guards pushing everyone back.

"Give her space please." The guards yelled trying to get a path open for her .

Kagome smiled at her fans knowing shunning them would look bad on her image so she smiled took a few photos and signed a few auto graphs.

"Higurashi how's your day?" one paparazzi yelled getting another photo of her.

"Fine thank you" she smiled back at him posing for him to take a photo.

Another cameraman came near the superstar and was recording her as she walked.

"Higurashi have you heard takkada's new song, Is it about you?" The camera man yelled trying to get her beautiful face in the shot.

"What song?" Kagome said slightly confused she thought inuyasha was done recording for a while after all artist take a break after finishing an album.

"Here take it I downloaded it, I think you will like it "The camera smiled handing the cd to her.

"Its track one" he said getting one last shot of her as she entered the limo.

Kagome sat down in the limo looking at the cd. She argued with herself for a while if she should listen to it she turned her head to miroku.

"Have you heard it miroku?" Kagome said holding the disc up to him.

"No but I heard he made one it was on earlier, I heard it is getting good reviews. Let's listen to it?" He said smiling grabbing the disc and placing it in the cd player the group became silent as the track started.

(Song Belongs to Artist B.o.B not me and all lyrics are his I DO NOT OWN)

Sesh-

_Beautiful girls all over the world__  
__I could be chasing but my time would be wasted__  
__They got nothing on you baby__  
__Nothing on you baby__  
__They might say hi and I might say hey__  
__But you shouldn't worry about what they say__  
__Cos they got nothing on you baby__  
__Nothing on you baby_

Kagome gasped as she realized who was singing it was inuyasha's brother sesshomaru she had heard that the two brother did not get along and didn't even consider each other family. Sesshamaru was always wealthy while living with their father while inuyasha and his mother struggled getting no assistance.

Inu-

_Not not not nothing on you babe__  
__Not not nothing on you__  
__I know you feel where i'm coming from__  
__Regardless of the things in my past that i've done__  
__Most of really was for the hell of the fun__  
__On the carousel so around I spun (spun)__  
__With no directions just tryna get some (some)__  
__Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)__  
__This is how I lost more than I had ever won__  
__And honestly I ended up with none_

Kagome smiled as she herd inuyasha's soothing voice there was so much honesty in what he said and so much pain in his words. The group started move their bodies to the beat and sango smiled as she saw her friend's complete happiness. The song continued and kagome played it over and over after it was done. She couldn't believe it either there was another woman, or it was made for her and as much an confession of love as one could make it. Even though they haven't officially announced it yet she was going to surprise everyone at the press release of her new album. Someone was bound to ask about it anyways.

Kagome pulled out her Google phone (seriously it's like the coolest thing ever) and began to text her inuyasha.

**Hey! Who is that song about! It's so sweet and I love it!-Kagome**

She waited a few her phone beeped and she hurried her phone to her eyes.

**Who do you think?- Inuyasha**

Kagome pouted as she didn't get the answer she wanted. She than began to text again.

**Was it for some one else? - Kagome**

She waited with torture. If it was she would be heartbroken and couldn't think about it she would be furious at him and probably bitch slap him so hard his hair would turn black. Her phone then beeped again.

**I want to see you tonight ok I'll tell you then-Inuyasha**

Kagome then had a sudden fear in her heart.

'no… it's not , there is someone else..' she couldn't look at the phone anymore and just let it drop to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

King & Queen 9

Same same, I don't own anything

I think your going to like this one hehe! Evil laugh

Inuyasha was kind of irritated kagome hadn't answered his last text or anything not even an friendly ok. The Silver haired rap icon was not keen on not getting answers but for this woman maybe once in a while he could let her slide. He paced in his studio he couldn't imagine why kagome wouldn't answer him. He obviously made that song for her and he even talked to his good for nothing brother because of it. Ultimately he just wanted to swoon her. NO other woman before ever had this kind off affect on him. He growled loudly and ruffled his hair in torment.

'What the fuck is going on?' he asked himself with fury and again waved his hand through his locks.

'Maybe I should call her?' he wondered as he pulled out his phone. Quickly putting it back to not make himself look like a love sick puppy. He gathered some of his pride left and walked out of his apartment leaving a slam of discontent as he left. He was mad and beyond pissed.

'If she doesn't meet me 'he thought visualizing every possible torture he could place on her. Both dirty and well err…. Not so dirty. He walked or rather stomped to his garage and took the Bentley keys out of his pocket. He swiped open the door and awkwardly got in the extremely expensive car. He then floored it to the gate and past his gated complex.

'I need to cool off before I meet her 'he smiled to himself thinking of the perfect way to let off some steam. As he always has been before inuyasha was a very confrontational person and beating someone to a pulp was rather enjoyable when you where pissed. He called it the 1punch method of how to release anger.

'I know the perfect place! Narku's bitch ass is at the local station ill kick his ass.' He smirked confidently to himself. Naraku after all was just a poser and was upset that inuyasha took kikyou away from him.

'What a bitch and I don't even fuck her'

In a few short minutes inuyasha was at the local station where nark was at. Inuyasha turned on the radio hoping to hear something that would justify him going into the station and kicking that guy's ass.

S**o naraku, Takkada said some very interesting things about your record sells**

**Is that right?**

**He said and I quote 'I don't concern myself with anyone selling wood type numbers**" (Ok there are different types of status for the amount of record you sell gold= 500000+ platinum= 1000000+ Multi platinum = 2000000+ and diamond = 10, 000, 00 so the joke is that wood sent good. Sorry had to explain)

**Fuck that dumb bitch ill knock him out right now is he was here he just a sellout making bitch songs for higurashi.**

"YES!! NOW IM GONNA KICK HIS ASS" inuyasha pumped as he got out of his car and ran to the entrance to go show that low life his full proof method of releseing anger. He ran into the door spotting to of naraku's body guards. One came hurrying trying to grab inuyasha by the hair he aimed to high and inuyasha quickly dodged him kicked in his knee and side elbowed the man's temple. He grunted and fell to the ground with a loud thump. The other man grabbed some kind of lamp and was swinging wildly at inuyasha's head. Inuyasha jumped back a few timed then catching the man's wild swing with his bare hands. The man gasped in horror as the lamp was forced back into his face then ripped out of his hand and found itself hitting him across the face knocking him and his teeth out cold. Inuyasha then ran up the stairs and was getting ready to use naraku's head as a punching bag.

He reached the studio where naraku was and pushed open the doors

"Hey what the fuc...*POW*" the man meet inuyasha's fist directly in the eye giving it a wink on the way to the floor.

Naraku quickly got up out of the chair and jumped to his jacket while inuyasha was busy with another one of his body guards. Inuyasha dodged another punch then giving the attacker a round house kick to the jaw. A crack was herd when his head hit the floor. He then turned his attention to naraku with a smirk only to see a smirk right back at him.

"You pussy." Inuyasha said staring down the barrel of an 9mm gun.

"No, you never bring a fist to a gun fight" Narkau laughed as he pulled the trigger.

*Boom*

Inuyasha's body hit the floor blood oozing out of the new hole in his chest. As he fell he saw the room lights in slow motion. All he could think of was kagome and how he wanted to see her again.

DUN DUH DAAAAAAA!!!!!!

YOU GUYS WANTED ME TO SPICE IT UP AND I DID BABY!

And no I didn't forget kagome.

Sorry if there is grammar and spelling issues my word is being really douche of late.

REVIEW REVIEW!! I know its short but it's SWEET BABY!

'


	10. Chapter 10

King and Queen 10

I don't own anything.-

* * *

**We have news of an epic proportion!*Loud News sound effects***

**Hip-Hop Icon and world know multi platinum selling artist Inuyasha Takkada has been shot.**

**Reports say that the logo was in a physical confrontation with rival artist Naraku Honda. (I don't know what else to put lol)**

**A gun was drawn not known by whom exactly but Takkada was shot in the chest and is now at Shikon General Hospital in Critical Condition. Our thoughts and pr….**

* * *

"Get him to the Surgery room stat!" The doctors said as they rushed inuyasha's body through he doors.

"Takkada can you hear me?" As a man came into inuyasha's blurred vision .Inuyasha slightly nodded, he was going in and out of consciousness.

"We got to get him stabilized fast he is losing a lot of blood." The doctor said to he's colleges. The then rushed inuyasha into a room placed an oxygen mask on him and began to stick needles into his arms.

"He is going into shock!" One nurse said as she held down his arm the best she could. No doubt the inuyasha was incredibly strong. A few doctors held inuyasha down as one placed a needle into his neck that would knock him out so the surgery could take place.

Inuyasha was incoherent all he could see was unknown figures and extremely bright lights. He felt like he was floating out of his body and felt like he was gliding towards the light. He felt at ease and on his own free will raised and arm to try and capture the light.

"Inuyasha! Go away from the light son!" One doctor said as they ripped open the rappers cloths in order to get a look at the wound. It was a through and through shot. One doctor tied down his arm and smacked him slightly trying to get him to survive until the medicine kicked in. The pulled at the scalpels and other medical items and began to patch the stars broken body up.

Inuyasha smiled slightly as he got closer and closer to the light. He then stopped cold as he saw a figure walking out to him through the white light.

"Mom?" Inuyasha questioned

"Yes it's me son, I would ask how you been but it's obviously not good" She chuckled

"I am I dead?" He said with worry in his mind.

"No, but almost. I raised you to fight when necessary inuyasha. What you did was a stupid thing "She scorned

Inuyasha looked away in shame and let his head fall a little. He tensed when he felt and arm wrap around his. His mother smiled at him and began to guide him back away from the path to death.

"It's not your time inuyasha" She smiled as she raised his chin and made him look at her.

"You have done well, and some one very special is waiting for you." She said as she kissed her son cheek and disappeared. Leaving inuyasha to his thoughts and a very sharp pain in his chest.

"One more time, Come on inuyasha Damn it!" The doctor said as he prepared the electric shock. He placed them on his chest and let the charge flow through inuyasha's body. His body pulsed up and a beep was heard on the monitor causing each doctor to gasp with joy.

"He's alive now let's get him stabilized" The surgeon said as the continued their hard work to save the icon.

* * *

Kagome raced through the waiting room at the hospital and ran up to the hospital center. Being followed by a few men. She then looked at the closest map of the hospital and found what she was looking for.

"Mam' I can't let you go there" said a hospital security guard.

The guard was immediately stopped by one of her 250 plus pound body guard. The guard had a second thought and allowed them to go to the surgery family viewing room. Where she was meet by a few eye's staring back at her. Kikyou flinched as she saw the Singer. There were a few people that she really felt jealous of and kagome higurashi was certainly one of them. In a few short weeks she captured what she had tried and failed for 7 years to get. That being on the operating table across the glass from them. Kagome walked up to the glass and placed her hands on it as she stared into the room. Tears falling down from her eyes, her mascara running along with her tears. Kagome then made a fist and punched the glass.

"Stupid…..Idiot! Your suppose to meet me tonight!" Kagome choked out .Letting the tears run freely.

Kikyou watched the woman across the room from her and with great envy snorted. Kagome then glared back at her.

"If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have been in this situation!" Kikyou shouted with nothing but hate in her heart. Kagome tensed and felt her heart crack. A few heads turned from her gaze. A man in a suit and tie obviously inuyasha's attorney. And another man with silver hair that looked like inuyasha but a little bit taller.

"Shut up bitch! Inuyasha's a hot head he would have got shot no matter what it's no one's fault" He said as he got up and walked towards kagome.

He grabbed her hand and picked up her chin. She sniffled a little as she looked at his golden eye's as they pierced her thoughts and giving her an sign of approval , and almost a sense of everything is going to be ok.

"You're his brother?" She said as she placed her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his body. Sesshomaru tensed up as the girl cried in his chest but he then wrapped his arms around her and began to stroke her hair caringly. A woman then walked into the room she walked up to the couple and smiled at her husband. As he debated in his head of pushing the distraught woman away or not.

"Its ok sessy" to woman smiled as she also patted the young woman causing kagome to move her head to see the person talking. The woman standing in front of her had a very young smile and caring attitude about her.

"Hi I'm Rin "She said as she offered kagome some of her sandwich she had recently got from the hospital lunch room.

"I'm sorry I …" Kagome mumbled still sniffling.

"Its ok kagome I know you just want someone to lean on" She said understanding as she guided kagome to a chair. Rin again smiled and sat next to kagome and let kagome cry in her chest. Sesshomaru glared back at kikyou and taking the hint she left along with the attorney leaving the three in the silent viewing room.

Kagome cried herself to sleep in rin's arms while Sesshomaru watched his little brother struggle for life. He looked at the time seeing it was 4 am and that the surgeons and doctors had left inuyasha on the bed connected to life support and with all types of tubes and needle running into his body. He couldn't help but feel guilt at the life he had lived and how much it differed from inuyasha's. He smiled looking at the figure.

"But he still made it…. Damn Bakka" He laughed to himself. His little brothers thirst for life was way too great to be taken so easily and he knew it. He looked back at kagome who was sleeping on Rin who also was sleeping.

"Now you're his reason for living"

* * *

Kagome yawned as she woke up in inuyasha's hospital room. It had been a few days since the original shooting and she had been with inuyasha ever since. She moved his bangs away from his face and fixed his blankets. She then noticed one of his medicine tubes and began to fallow it down his arm. She suddenly stopped when she felt a flinch. She slowly looked up and was meeting with two very tired but open golden eyes.

"Inuyasha?! " She gasped as she quickly hugged him and placed a small kiss on his lips. He tensed a little but then returned the kiss as much as he could.

"Kagom.. Can't breathe "He gasped with a slight laugh. She then let off of him a little but could not contain her concern and began to let tears fall off her cheeks.

"How long have I been out" He yawned squinting because off some pain in his right chest.

"Almost a week "She smiled wiping away some tears. Inuyasha raised a hand to her cheek and cupped her chin and pulled her close to him. She grabbed his blanket and dried some of her tears he then smiled at her goofy.

"I'm ok alright stop crying" She then pinched his shoulder slightly getting a loud oww and almost puppy like whimper out of him.

"That's for scaring me asshole!" She yelled making inuyasha fear her wrath. Grabbed her and pulled her to his bare chest and hugged her, refusing to let her go. Kagome relaxed in his grip and the two said nothing. They didn't have to, they let their souls do all of it for them.

* * *

Kagome Helped an injured inuyasha on to his favorite chair at his home it had been a few days since he had woken up and the doctors felt that he was making a remarkable recovery for how server the wound was and granted him his wish of going home. Under one rule though he would get annual checkups on his own free will or they would drag him back to the hospital.

"Oww damn this fuking hurts "he grunted

"Aww wa waa poor superstar gets an owie?" Kagome giggled getting a vain or two to show up on inuyasha's forehead.

"I'm only kidding" She laughed.

She looked around the room for another pillow to help make him comfortable. She found one and sat inuyasha up a little so she could place it behind his back. She smiled as she fluffed up the pillow and walked out in front of him gently straddling his lap. He smiled and kissed her neck and moving his arms around her waist.

"O no you don't …; the doctor said no straining activities!" Kagome again giggled trying to get inuyasha's wondering hands under control. He had returned to his old egotistic self and she couldn't be happier.

"It won't strain me as much as you woman "He smirked as he continued his assault on her neck. Eventually she gave up trying to control his hands and let them run wild. She joined his little exploring party with her own hands gliding over his chest letting each finger tip feel each muscle on his body. He growled slightly as he bit down gently on her neck making kagome gasp slightly. His hand moved up and cupped her breast and began to pull and flick her harden nipple through the fabric of her cloths. Inuyasha began to tug at her shirt like a puppy wanting more access but kagome regained her composure and knew it was best to fallow what the doctor said. Painfully she nodded no and grabbed his hand from off her breast. She felt bad immediately and looked at inuyasha who had a defeated look on his face.

'I want to so bad but ill re open his wound' Kagome whimpered inwardly. She then shot back up with a seductive smile and placed a very chaste kiss on inuyasha's lips while her hands wondered down his body.

'I know what I can do 'She smiled as she brought one hand up to grab a fist of his hair.

"I can make you feel better now inuyasha but I want payback later'' she smiled into his eyes getting a confused inuyasha to look back.

"Wha? What do you mean?" He asked confused he was then shocked as kagome got off the chair and on her knees in front of him.

"Whh a what are you doing?"He gulped not wanting to know the answer. She then seductively smiled at him as her hand got to his zipper. Inuyasha knew he was in for it now. It wasn't like had a blow job before it was the shock that kagome one of the most beautiful, talented and caring woman in the world that he had ever meet before was willing to do it. It was strange but he felt her to good for that, he actually thought she shouldn't be in this position.

"Kagome you don't have to I mean …. I'm really ..." He studderd tring to find the right words. She ignored him and unzipped his pants and smiled as she leaned up to give him another passionate kiss on the lips.

"Shsss Inuyasha just let me do everything" She whispered in his ear with nothing but seduction in her voice. She then leaned back down and revealed his throbbing, and fully erect flesh. Her eyes said her surpise as she looked at the well equipped inuyasha.

"Wow inuyasha you're really healthy" causing inuyasha to look away slightly and blush. She gently wrapped some of her delicate fingers around him and gently gave his a kiss causing a surge of pleasure to go through his body. She noticed his reaction and slowly hovered over him getting ready to take the rest of him in her mouth.

*knock *Knock

"Hey , Inuyasha it's your attorney" A man said from the other room effetely deflating inuyasha's hard on and causing kagome to jump away and inuyasha to quickly cover up.

"DAMN IT WHAT!!" Inuyasha roared as he painfully got up and made sure kagome was ok and presentable. After getting the green light the two entered the room where the attorney was waiting.

"This really better be good!" He said glancing at kagome's tomato red face.

-------------------------------------HAHAHAHA IM SO EVIL ------------------------

AN- Like it so far? REVIEWS WELCOME. I don't really know how long I'm going to make this fic but as long as the reviews keep coming ill make it!!

Thanks to all that review.!!

ESPECIALYY

Deity of Anime

kagome2 a.k.a me

Kaggy-Higgs88

For being such loyal reviewers .

PS- I don't know why the headers are there and I was half way through this chap to start over again. My bad


End file.
